The Popstar And The Shopkeeper
by PrincessSparkleKitty
Summary: Bree is a popstar who wants nothing more than to be normal. Marcus (her biggest fan) is the son of a shopkeeper. When the two meet at a football game Marcus shows Bree what it's like to be normal. Contains Maree with a hint of Brase. Very AU and OOC.
1. Prolouge

Hi, my name is Breeana Michele Henderson (although I don't let anyone call me Breeana). I am 15 years old, and I am the biggest popstar in the country. Also I am the worlds only bionic popstar (although no one knows that except for me, my mom, my dad, and my best friend). **(AN: She has the same bionics as in the show)** I travel alot, because I tour alot. Now most people think that just because I'm famous means that I have the perfect life, but my life is far from perfect.

.

.

Hi my name is Marcus Cole Davis. I have two older brothers. Adam Thomas Davis and Leo Jackson Davis. Adam is the oldest (he's 17), then Leo (he's 16), and then there's me Marcus (I'm 15). All three of us are bionic. **(they have the same bionics as they do in the show, but Leo has his bionics, and Adam's bionics from the show.)** I live in Washington DC, and go to Washington High School. My parents own a small shop called DC Davis. Most of the time we may look a perfect family, but my life is far from perfect.


	2. Bree's Life

**So here's chapter one, but first...**

**BTRlover1122: First off thanks for being my first reviewer, and Chase is coming into the story soon. I promise. I'm pretty sure he will be in most of the chapters once he get's here.**

**Anyways, here's chapter 1. Bree's Life**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Lab Rats, Human by Cher Lloyd, Applause by Lady Gaga, More Beautiful You by Jhonny Diaz, Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus, or Superhero by Ross Lynch.**

**(Please excuse all spelling/grammar mistakes)**

* * *

**Bree's POV**

"BREE!"

I wake up to the sound of my dad yelling my name. After that he comes into my bedroom. "Bree what is taking you so long? We are going to be late." my dad told me. "Where are we even going again?" I ask. "We are going to Washington DC for your concert, and to meet the president" he tells me obviously annoyed. "Oh, yeah right" I say with not very mush enthusiasim. "What"s up with you lately? You haven't been acting very happy lately" my dad asks sounding very concerned. "Oh it's nothing" I just haven't been feeling well the last couple of weeks, but I'm fine" I tell him trying to act the best I can. "Ok well you better, and start packing" he says. "Okay" I reply putting on a fake smile. "If it makes you feel better once we get there I hae a surprise waiting for you" with that he closes the door and leaves.

Once he leaves I get out of bed and start to pack for Washington DC. I should be alot happier. I've wanted to go to washington DC my entire life, and I get to meet the president, and my dad has a surprise for me. So why am I so upset?

My maid/best friend brought my breakfast in while I was packing. After I finish packing (which takes me pretty much the entire morning) I go downstairs for lunch. Like usual I eat by myself, because my parents are at work. My dad is Jeremy Neal Henderson, and my mom is Charlotte Kate Henderson. Once I'm done with my lunch I rinse off my dishes and go up to my room.

I've had alot on my mind lately so when I get up there I decide to get on my laptop and do some puzzels on Jigzone. I also decide to listen to some music on my Ipod. I listen to Human by Cher LLoyd, Applause by Lady Gaga, More Beautiful you by Jhonny Diaz, Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus, and Superhero by Ross Lynch.

When that last song ended it made me realize that I don't have anyone to be my superhero. "Is that really what's been on my mine lately?" Apparently I said that out loud because my maid Caitlyn came in "What's been on your mind lately?" she said as she was straigtening my room. (even though Caitlyn is my maid she is also my best friend) "Oh nothing I was just thinking about something...do you have a superhero?" I asked her. "Um..Excuse me" she said while giggleing at my question. "Not like a real superhero with powers, but someone who feels like a superhero to you" She looked thoughtful for a minute then answered "I think I know what you mean, and no I don't"

And with that she said that she had to go and start dinner. "I don't think that's really what's been bothering me" I said "But if that's not it then what is?"

* * *

**So what did you think? Good/Bad, Love it/Hate it. I wanna know. Next chapter is what Marcus's life is like. Goodbye for now TTYL.**


	3. Marcus's Life

**So yeah, uh. Here you go**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or anything else you recognize**

* * *

**Marcus's POV**

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock. I turn to see it says 7:00. "Just five more minutes" I think so I hit the snooze button and go back to sleep. When I wake up again I see that my clock says 7:15, so I get up and go wake up my big brother Leo.

Adam always wakes up really really early so that he can train his fruit (whatever that means), and Leo likes to sleep in for as long as he can so that he can get that "Leo Glow" as he says.

When I go to his bedroom I find it empty. "LEO!" no answer. "Leo?" still nothing. I call again "Leo where are you?" Just then Leo and Adam both jump out from nowhere an dump two giant buckets of ice water on my head. "What'd you do that for?" I yell them "I just came to wake up Leo". "Because it's fun" Leo answers "yea why else would we use your science fair project as a noodle rack?" Adam adds. That's when I realized that the solar system that I spent two weeks on for the science fair was completely destroyed. It was soaking wet with spaghetti draped over all of the planets.

"No!" I said as I ran over to it. "I spent two weeks making this" "Well it took about 2 minuets to brake it" Adam said "And besides the super nerd can just rebuild it" Leo added "speaking of which" Adam says "I think it's time for some bionic brother toss" "Oh yeah!" Leo added. "NO!" I yell,but before I knew it Adam and Leo had picked me up and I landed across the room.

"WHAT IS GOING ON UP HERE!" my dad yells as he walks in the room. My mom comes in right behind him. My father is Douglas Kent Davis, and my mom is Anna Elizabeth Davis. "MARCUS!" my mom yells as she runs over to me.

"What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

Why are you soaking wet?" she asks very quickly sounding very concerned.

"Bionic brother toss"

"I'm fine"

and They" I said gesturing to my brothers "dumped two big buckets of ice water on my head"

My mom stood up after checking me over again to make sure I wasn't hurt with her arms crossed glaring at my older brothers, and my dad soon joined her. I like that my parents usually side with me. My mom always does. Although my dad usually sides with me when this kind of thing happens (yes you heard me this is not the first time something like this has happened) sometimes he sides with Adam and Leo. He says that they were just messing around and having fun.

"Well are of you going to tell me what happened?"

"HE DID IT!" Adam and Leo both yelled at the same time pointing at each other

"Well who was it?"asks my dad who is starting to get annoyed

"It was both of them! They both soaked me in ice cold water, they both threw me across the room, and they both ruined my science fair project. Why do you guys even have to ask anymore?" I said to my parents

My parents looked at me, and then at my brothers, then at each other, than back at my brothers.

"Grounded two weeks both of you" they both decided at the same time, and I silently chuckled because I in this house two people talking at the same time isn't uncommon. Everyone here does it...except for me. "Why don't I do that" I thought. But I didn't have much time to think about it.

"Sweetie go dry yourself off and get ready for school" my mom said

"But what about my solar system?" I ask her "The science fair is tomorrow."

"Oh boo hoo. Just use your bionics and build another one" Adam says

"Yea with your super speed you can have it rebuilt in ten minutes flat" Leo adds

"I don't want to use bionics. That would be cheating." I tell them

"He's right boys" my dad tells them

I look at my destroyed solar system one more time before leaving the room to go and get ready for school. While I'm getting dried off I think again about how I never talk at the same time with anyone.

The rest of the day goes by the same way it usually does. Go to school, get bullied by the jocks, and listen to Bree Henderson on my Ipod. I absolutely LOVE her songs...and her. And my brothers tease me about that all the time saying that I would have more luck with the head cheerleader Stephany Wilson. Who the last time I talked to her didn't turn out so well.

_**Flashback**_

_I was walking out of my history class behind Stephany Wilson, and trying my best not to touch her because when non-popular people touch her. Well let's just say that they usually don't come back to school for a while. When I saw that her bracelet had fallen off. I picked it up and thought about what I should do. I eventually decided to give it back to her. "She won't be mad because I'm juts returning her bracelet...right?" I thought. I walked up to Stephany._

_"Hey Stephany you dropped this" I said holding out the bracelet._

_"HEY! You mean you stole it! Give it back!" she yelled. I was wincing at the volume because of my bionic hearing._

_"Hey I was just returning it. Here take it." I said giving the bracelet back to her. By now everyone in the hallway was starring at us._

_When she grabbed it our of my hands she touched my hand._

_"EWWWWWW! He touched me! He touched me!" she screamed. I was still wincing at how loud she was yelling._

_Just then a group of jocks came over to us._

_Uh oh here comes Trent Stone (aka the person that pretty much hates me so much that he wants me dead)_

_"What's wrong babe?" he asked her_

_"He stole my bracelet and then he touched me" she said starting to cry._

_Trent just growled and I cried out as he picked me up by my collar._

_**End Of Flashback**_

Lets just say that I really don't want to remember what happened after that.

**Time Skip**

The day feels like it will never end, but just as soon as it came now it's gone. I finally get to go to bed.

Nighttime is my favorite time of the day. When I'm asleep I can't feel any of the pain that I can feel while I'm awake. When I'm asleep I go to dreamland, and Trent, Staphany, or my older brothers can't do anything to me when I'm there.

I am lying in my bed trying to sleep but for some reason that talking at the same time thing is still bugging me...but why?

* * *

**Ooh...what could be bothering Bree, and Marcus? Don't worry you'll find out soon enough. Did anyone notice what I did with the characters names? Huh, anyone? I have trouble coming up with middle names, so whatever actor/actress plays them I used their middle name. **

**Examples: **

**Marcus Cold Davis = Mateus Cole Ward**

**Bree Michele Henderson = Kelli Michele Berglund**

**Anyways Ciao.**


	4. Travel Plans

**Let there be a third chapter. *POOF* And there it is. I should become a magician. Hmm...nah, I think I'll stick to being a writer. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Lab Rats. If I did Adam would probably have a pet monkey :)**

**(Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes)**

* * *

**Bree's POV**

EEEEEK! I am so excited! We are in the plane right now about to land in Washington DC. As I am starring out the window I still can't help but feel like something's bugging me. I am soon pulled out of my thoughts

"Hey Bree" I turn around to find Caitlyn behind me. "Hey what's up?" I ask her "I just came to see if you were alright, because you've been staring out that window for like ten minutes" she tells me. "Oh, I'm just really excited to be back here" I say although it's not entirely true. "Okay then See ya later" she says while getting up. "Bye" I tell her not looking away from the window.

"Bree honey we're about to land" my mom tells me. "Ok mom" I answer back. "Sweetie is there something wrong?" she's starting to sound concerned.

Okay if I tell her that something's bothering me then she'll be worried, but if I lie and say everything's fine she'll know I'm lying and she'll be even more worried.

So I dodge the question entirely by saying "Ooh look down there!" Since we're starting to land we are close enough to the ground so that I can see what's going on down there. Right now I can see a football game going on. That's why I squealed, because I LOVE football. Although my parents don't pay enough attention to me to even know that. From the looks of it the visiting team is winning.

**Time Skip - Still Bree's POV**

We just got off the plane and my back is killing me. My dad says that we are going to Domino's for dinner. Which I am glad for because first of all I love their pizza, and second whenever we go out to eat they actually talk and pay attention to me.

When we get done I look at the time I see that the football game should still be going on so I ask my parents if I can go.

"Why would you want to do that?" my dad questions. "Because I think it would be fun" I answer. "Jeremy c'mon I think she needs some fun time before her big concert on Friday" my mom tells him, and I stare at him with hope filling my eyes. "Okay fine, but your taking Caitlyn with you" he tells me. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Your the best Daddy in the world!"

When Caitlyn and I get there I am so excited. Right now it's 7:30 and it doesn't end until 8:00.

When we get inside we take our seats and watch. The best part was that nobody even notices that I was there.

When the game was over the visiting team won. There was this really tall cute player who was clearly the best out of all of them. He would push right past them. He must be really strong. His shirt had a #27 on it, and it said DAVIS.

Me and Caitlyn were about to go over to the cheerleaders and players to congratulate them when we saw a boy that looked as if he had just been beaten up run over to the cheerleaders and start to talk to one of them. The one that he was talking to started screaming something about a "code 3" or something like that.

Just then the second best player (in my opinion) with the #32 shirt that said STONE went over to the boy and said something to him. Then the boy cried out as #32 picked him up by his collar.

Then #27 walked over to him. "Awww that's so sweet he's going to save him from that guy" I told Caitlyn "So I'm guessing someone has a crush on Mr. #27?" she asked me. I just nodded in response and continued to stare at the cute football player.

"Hey! Put him down!" he said and #32 roughly set him down on the ground. Just then #27 grabbed the boys arm and threw him down on the ground. I gasped at the sight. After that the entire team started kicking and punching the poor kid. Another kid with darker skin and black hair went over and started doing the exact same thing.

"We have to go help him!" I told Caitlyn before grabbing her by the arm and pulling her down to the scene

I quickly grab a megaphone "STOP IT!"I yelled as loud as I could. Suddenly they all stopped to look at me, and I see the boy smile.

* * *

**Ooh, a tall, cute, strong football player with the last name Davis? Hmm, who could it be?**

**So the next chapter is twice as long as this at 2,060 words.**

**Anyhoo, what'd you think? Good/Bad? Yay/Nay?**

_**Nay!**_

**Donald how did you get in here, and why are you naying my story?**

_**I'm a genius *starts proudly smiling***_

**Really? *she said sounding slightly annoyed***

_**Okay fine you left the door open, and I'm neying your story because I'm not in it.**_

**Correction...your not in it yet.**

_**So I am going to be in it?**_

_**Eventually yes.**_

_**Fine, but I'm not leaving until you put me in the story *sits down with arms crossed pouting like a 3 year old***_

**Well I have to go take care of him. Adios.**


	5. Game Plans

**Hey it's me**

_**And Donald**_

**I'm back with chapter 4**

_**Am I in it?**_

**No, now go back to your spaghetti**

_**Fine**_

**Here's the chapter**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Lab Rats**

**(Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes)**

* * *

**Marcus's POV**

This morning I woke up not to my alarm clock, but to a bucket of water be dumped on my head. I sat up immediately shivering because it was so cold. I looked up to see my brothers laughing their heads off at me.

"HEY!" I yell

"ADAM! LEO!" I hear my mom yell as my brothers run out of my room so quickly that you would think they have my super speed.

Just like yesterday I get dried off from the freezing cold water. Once I'm dressed I try my best to finish my science fair project that Adam and Leo destroyed. Since the science fair is right after school today I don't have to be there the entire time for Adam's football game. Whenever I have to be there the entire time I almost always get picked on by Adam, Leo, and their friends.

The thing about my brothers is that they LOVE to play sports. Adam plays football, and Leo plays basketball. They always pick on me because I'm not very good at sports. I'm alot better at school then they are though, but I guess that's because of my bionic chip.

**Time Skip - At School**

When I get to school I hurry to the gym where the science fair is being held, and I put my solar system in it's spot hoping Adam and Leo don't come along and destroy it again.

"Hey little bro!" Adam yells as he walks into the gym, and I immediately jump in front of my project. "Woh there little buddy" Leo puts his hands up in defence "we're just here to see how your project turned out"

I move out of the way of my solar system so that they can see it. "well it actually turned out pretty good. Even though I had to completely rebuild what took me two weeks in a day" Even though I was pretty sure that neither of them were going to do anything I was still trying to protect my project. "It would be ashame if something happened to it" Adam stated,

But just as he was about to grab my project the science teacher came over and stopped him. Right as Adam and Leo were leaving Adam looked behind him to make sure no one was looking and used his heat vision on my solar system. I almost exposed my bionics trying to put out the fire before people saw it.

After that disaster I went to my Itallian class. Since my mom is originally from Itally I want to learn it. On the way there I saw Stephany. I cover my face so that she doesn't see me, but she did anyway. Ever since the day I tried to return her bracelet whenever she sees me she has her boyfriend Trent and his friends beat me up.

"Hey there Marcee!" she yells "It's Marcus" I tell her "Are you correcting me?" she asks "N-No, but my name really is Marcus not Marcee" I say trying not to show that I'm completely freaking out.

"TRENT! CODE 3!" She yells. This has happened so many times since that day that she made a special code so that whenever she yells it Trent knows that it's time to beat me up again.

Trent runs over as fast as he can smiling the whole way. I'm starting to think that he waits for her to yell "code 3" just so that he can hurt me.

When Trent gets here he glares at me and growls. I gulp knowing what comes next.

Before I know it my back is up against one of the lockers, and I was surrounded by jocks. "Hey I tried my best to not even look at Stephany this time?" I stated. "Look nerd it doesn't matter what you did or what you didn't do. What matters is that messing with you is like the best part of my day" he tells me. "Yup I knew it" I think "And I don't care if the only thing you did was pick your own pencil. There is no way of getting out of this, and you know it"

-By the time Trent and his friends are finished with me I am lying on the hallway floor too weak to call for help, let alone stand up. Right now everyone is in class so there's no one to notice me here. I am trying my best to stay awake until someone comes, but that's starting to be easier said than done.

Just as I am about to give up, nurse Parker (who just happens to be my aunt) walks in. When she walks in she immediately see me. She gasps and runs over to me.

She is pretty much the only one who even talks to me at school. She used to be a nurse at a hospital, but when my family found out I was being bullied she became the nurse at my school. I'm really glad that she did too. She still works at the hospital on weekends though.

"Marcus!" she yells as she kneels down beside me "Are you okay?" I just groan and shake my head in response, because it hurts to much talk. She looks really worried about me, because Trent has never gone this far before. Sure he picks on me all the time, and sometimes he will punch me or push me to the ground. But this time he really must've been mad at me.

"C'mon honey let's get you to my office" she says as she helps me up and walks me to the nurse's office. I've been in the nurse's office alot more than I wish I was.

When we get there my aunt lays me down on the bed and checks me over to see how much damage Trent did this time.

"Well it looks like you got lucky." I sit up and listen to her "From the looks of it you have some bruises, and you might be sore for a while. But other than that you're completely fine, and of course being bionic helped with that" My aunt found out about my bionics on her first day working here when Trent hurt me, and she had to do an ex-ray. She continues to smile at me hoping to cheer me up, but I just stare at the floor with my eyes closed.

She must've noticed something was wrong "Marcus sweetie is something wrong?" I continue to stare at the floor "Adam" I say barely over a whisper, but it must've been loud enough for her to hear. "What about Adam?" She asks me sitting down next to me putting her arm around me. I look up at her trying my best not to start crying. "He was with Trent. He didn't beat me up with Trent, but he was just standing there laughing while Trent and his friends beat me up again"

"Aww you poor thing, come here" she says as she pulls me into a hug, and I hug her back. "It must be hard to have older brothers who don't pay attention to you" I pull away and say "It's not that they don't pay attention to me, because they do sometimes. It's just that when they do it's always to pick on me, or to hurt me, and I don't fight back because I love them. But It's just really hard when they're the reason I'm always hurting."

As I say that a tear rolls down my cheek. My aunt wipes it off, and I wince because my eye still hurts from where Trent punched me. "Sweetie even though they might not be the best brothers in the world, but I'm sure that they love you too" she tells me. I was about to say something, but my aunt cut me off before I could

"And before you say that they don't care about you there is something else you need to hear." I just look at her and nod "Don't think about if your brothers care about you or not. Just think about the people that do care about you. You have your mom, your dad, you have me, and even though you might not be the most popular in the school." I smirk at that comment "I'm sure that someone will come along to help you out as you journey through life, and I know you will be just fine."

When she's done talking she kisses my forehead, and sends me back to class. "Thanks Aunt Gina" I say right before I leave. "Your welcome Marcus" And with that I head to what is left of my Itallion class.

**Time Skip - After Science Fair**

Well I Got last place at the science fair thanks to Adam. My solar system had caught on fire, and almost ruined the entire science fair. Right now I'm walking to Adam's football game. Our team is visiting another school. As I am walking I see an airplane flying above my head. "Hmm...that plane's flying pretty low" I say to myself "I guess it's about to land at the Washington airport" **(AN: I don't know where the closest airport to Washington DC is so in this story it's Washington Airport) ** I continue walking to Mission Creek High where Adam's game is. The walk since the School isn't that far from my high school. Mission Creek is a private school, and if you live in this town you have two options. Which is #1: if your prissy and have alot of money you send your kids to Mission Creek, or #2: if your a normal person you send your kids to Washington High.

When the game is over I decide to go talk to Stephany to try and get her to stop telling Trent to stop beating me up whenever she sees me, but when I get over there she does the exact same thing "TRENT! CODE 3!" Uh oh. Trent then comes over to me "WOW! Twice in one day. That's lucky for me. Not so much for you."

I cried out as he then picked me up by my collar. "HEY! Put him down!" I looked over to see Adam walking over to us. When he said that ,with my bionic hearing, I thought I heard someone saying something about Adam being really sweet for saving me, but I'm soon brought out of my thoughts as Trent roughly puts me down onto the ground. Just for Adam to grab my arm and through me to the ground.

The entire team then repeatedly kicking me. One of them cuts my left arm in many different spots with a pocket knife that they got from who knows where. Of course when Leo comes over he copys them, and starts kicking me as well. "STOP IT" I hear someone yell. The whole team stops kicking me to look at who it was. When I saw who it was I was surprised to say the least. Standing there in front of me was Bree Henderson. I looked up at her and smiled.

* * *

**So who feels bad for Marcus right now?**

_**Not me**_

**Donald what do you need now? And why don't you like Marcus?**

_**I finished my spaghetti, and hmm let's see. HE'S EVIL!**_

**Well he's not evil in this story, and if your done your spaghetti then go get a cookie**

_**Am I going to be in the story soon**_

**Yes you are going to be in one of the next couple chapters**

_**YAY! I think this calls for a cookie *runs off to find cookies***_

***laughs evily* Little does he know I have the cookie jar muahahahaha**

**Adios amigos **


	6. When Two Odds Meet

**Wooh. Finally they are going to meet each other. *squeals***

_**can you just get on with the chapter so**_** you can help me find the cookie jar?**

**Ugh, fine. You keep looking, And I'll be right there.**

_**Okay**_

**And he calls himself a genius *holds up cookie jar***

_**Hey where did you find that?**_

**Uh oh *starts running away with cookie jar***

**If you have to chase me, can you at least do the disclaimer while your doing it?**

_**Disclaimer - PrincessSparkleKitty does not own Lab Rats. Now get back here with that cookie jar!**_

**Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes. *eats cookie while running for life***

* * *

**Bree's POV**

They all immediately start to stare at me when I say that. I motion for them to move away from the boy especially #27 and #32. Although #27 is cute I no longer have a crush on him.

When I see the boy it looks like this is not the first time something like this has happened. Which makes me kinda mad. Especially since he looks alot like #27, so that's probably his older brother. Which makes me even more mad, but I don't show it. He has bruises and scrapes all over him. , and a couple cuts on his left arm. I look up and one of the football players is holding a pocket knife with some blood on it, and I send the boy a glare. I then turn back to the boy As I'm looking at him I realize that he is really cute, and he looks more around my age than #27. When I see him smiling at me I can't help but smile back. Then I walk over to him.

**Marcus's POV**

"WOW!" I think when I see who saved me. Standing before me is the one and only Bree Henderson, my favorite popstar ever. I can't help but smile when I see her, and I get even happier when I see her smile back at me.

Then she walks over to me. "Hey, are you okay?" she asks me "possibly" I say still trying to stay awake. "Hey, try to stay awake for me. Okay?" she tells me, and I just nod.

"MARCUS!" I turn my head to see my aunt running towards me. Since she's coming It's safe for me to say yes to the sleep that's tugging at me. She kneels down next to me, and I close me eyes.

**Bree's POV Again**

The boy looks like he's struggling to stay awake. I'm thinking about what I should say to those jerks that call themselves football players when I hear something.

"MARCUS!" I hear someone yell. I turn my head to see a woman running towards us. She kneels down beside the boy, who I guess is named Marcus, and checks him over. She is wearing a stethoscope so she must be a doctor. "Is he going to be okay?" I ask the woman "He should be. Unfortunately this is not the first time something like this has happened" she says frowning.

She then stands up and looks at #27 and the other darker skinned boy. I stay next to Marcus, and pull him into my lap. "And you two" she says pointing at them. "Why would you do this to your own brother?" she asks him "Why not, it's not like we hurt him too badly" #27 says smiling the whole time. "Yea, we were just havin' a little fun." the other boy, I guess Marcus's other brother, tells her also smiling like nothing's wrong.

How is it that they just beat up their own brother to the point where he passed out, and he just stands there smiling like he didn't do anything. I just sit here stroking Marcus's hair and listening to them.

"It doesn't matter how badly you hurt him. That doesn't change the fact that you did hurt him. Now I know that you guys don't like him very much, and I wish I knew why, but that doesn't mean that you guys can just hurt him whenever you want."

By the time she's done she is yelling, and I can tell she is starting to get fed up with Marcus's brothers. She then kneels down beside Marcus and checks him over again. "When will those two learn?" she says while trying to stop Marcus's arm from bleeding.

"What's his name?" I ask the lady, even though I'm pretty sure I know the answer.

"His name is Marcus Davis" she tells me

"Oh, are you his mom?" I ask her sounding curious.

"No, I'm his aunt Gina Parker. You can just call me Gina," she tells me. I nod and continue stroking Marcus's hair.

"What did that girl mean when she yelled "code 3"?" I ask Gina hoping she knew the answer

Gina sighed "That girl's name is Stephany Wilson, and code 3 is some weird code she made up for whenever she wants her boyfriend Trent to come over and beat up Marcus" she tells me frowning.

"Who would make a special code for that?" I ask her

"I don't know" she says still trying to get Marcus's arm to stop bleeding

**Time Skip**

By now Marcus's parents had joined us, and were hovering over him, and Adam and Leo had gone somewhere to do who knows what. Me, Caitlyn, Marcus, Gina, and his parents, who's names are Douglas Davis and Anna Davis, are the only people here. I laid Marcus back down on the ground so that his aunt could fix his arm.

As Gina was finishing up with Marcus's arm, which had completely stopped bleeding by now, Marcus was starting to wake up. His eyes fluttered open, and I saw his beautiful brown eyes- "WAIT WHAT AM I SAYING!" I think to myself. I just met the kid, and I already think that he's cute.

**Marcus's POV**

I wake up and see my aunt, my mom, my dad, and two girls starring at me all with concerned looks on their faces. Suddenly all of the pain whooshes back over me all at once, and I groan and try to forget about it.

I feel kinda dizzy, but I ask "What happened?"

Everyone looks at each other, and my aunt says "The football team happened. Don't you remember?"

I groan again "I'd rather not try to."

Then I remember who one of the girl is. The girl currently holding my hand with concern written all over her face is the one and only Bree Henderson.

Just then Adam and Leo come. Leo carrying my burnt up solar system. "Hey little buddy" Adam says

"Since when am I your buddy?" I ask him raising my eyebrow **(AN: I had to make him do that at some point)**

"Since you let me use you science project as a new football." Leo then gives my project to Adam who then sets it down on the grown and begins to kick it over and over again.

"ADAM NO!" I was going to try and fix that after you ruined it for the second time." I say as I try to sit up. But my stomach hurts so much I just can't.

"We'll be right back sweetie" my mom says before her and my dad walk over to my brothers.

Then my mom and dad start talking to them. I could use my bionic hearing to listen to their conversation, but if I did that it would probably put too much stress on my system, and I would pass out again. So instead I just pay attention to what's going on over here.

I then feel someone pulling me over to them and resting my head on their chest.

I look around and see everyone but Bree, so I guess Bree is the one holding me. She starts stroking my hair, and continues to hold my hand.

Normally I wouldn't let someone I don't know do this, but I do know who she is and I know some stuff about her. So I just lay here and let her while my parents are with my brothers. Besides my aunt is here so at least I have someone here that I actually know.

My parents are still talking (more like yelling) to my brothers, Bree is still holding me, my aunt is still sitting next to me watching me, and the other girl is on the phone with someone. I think I heard her say something about a Mr. Henderson so I'm guessing she is on the phone with Bree's dad.

I try my best to stay awake, but that is starting to - for the third time today - become really hard. After a couple of minutes I finally let the darkness take over.

**Bree's POV**

I see Gina get a worried expression on her face, and realize that Marcus just passed out again. "Is he okay?!" I ask her starting to get panicked. "He should be"she says, but checks his heart rate just to be sure.

His parents finally come back over after a while of talking (more like yelling in my opinion) to his brothers. "Okay, I think it's time to head home now." His dad says as he picks Marcus up and walks away, leaving me, Caitlyn, Gina, and Marcus's mom. Gina and I also get up.

Gina looks at me "I wanted to say thank you for stopping them" she tells me "No problem. I couldn't just stand there while he was getting beat up" I say. "Unfortunately this is not the first time his brothers have ganged up against him" His mom tells me. "Don't any of his friends help him with it?" I ask her, and she frowns "He doesn't really have any friends. he had one really great friend named Ethan, but he moved a couple of years ago." she says "No one really talks to him at school anymore, unless it's to yell at him." Gina says.

"Yeah" his mom says "I feel kinda bad for him, because I know he is a big fan of you" she says taking my hands "And he was unconscious most of the time." she tells me laughing a little bit

"Bree your dad is gonna be mad if you're late again" Caitlyn says "Okay. You go on out to the car, and I'll meet you there. "Tell Marcus I hope he feels better" Caitlyn says as she leaves

"Can I ask you something?" I ask his Mrs. Davis

"Of coarse you can" she says

"Could you bring Marcus to the White House when he is feeling better?That's where my family is staying while we're here, and I want to make sure he's okay." I ask her hoping it would be a yes

"Sure, it would be nice for him to finally be able to talk to someone his age without being afraid they're going to beat him up." she tells me. I feel kinda bad for Marcus, but again I don't show it.

"Great!" I say sounding a little too excited. I get a piece of paper out of my bag, and write my mom's number on it, and give it to her along with some concert tickets and backstage passes to my concert.

"Here's my mom's number so you can call her and set things up when he's feeling better, and some tickets and backstage passes to my concert next Friday. Since you said he's a big fan." I say

"Also, could you give me your phone number, because my mom won't answer it if she doesn't know the number?" I ask, and she pulls out a piece of paper and writes her number on it.

They walk me to my car, and we say our goodbyes.

"Tell Marcus I hope he feels better soon" I say before I get in

We drive off with me thinking about Marcus the entire time.

* * *

**So Bree just met Marcus, and she's already starting to like him.**

**And Marcus just met his favorite popstar and he was unsconcious most of the time. (can you say unlucky)**

_**Do you even know how cheesy that Bree thing is?**_

**Who cares this is my story. Now I already gave you the cookie jar, so what do you want now?**

_**I can't reach the milk**_

**UGH! If you'll excuse me I have to go help a short forty year old man reach the milk for his cookies. Bye Bye.**


	7. Marcus's Evening

**So I will be writing a Halloween story, and I'm really excited about it. It's going to be based off of a Disney movie, but I'm not telling which one. I'm going to watch it tonight, and then I can start writing it tonight. And hopefully I will be able to post the first chapter tomorrow.**

**Anyhoo, so who's ready to see Marcus's reaction when his family tells him what happened?**

_***crickets chirping***_

**Donald?! Where did that guy go this time. **

_**Help!**_

**Well you continue reading, while I go and save Donald from whatever stupid thing he did this time. But first...**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Lab Rats**

**(Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes)**

**Marcus's POV**

When I start to wake up I realize I'm not on the ground anymore. It feels like I'm on something soft, not like the ground would. I open my eyes to see that I'm in my bedroom.

I'm a little dizzy, but not as much as I usually am whenever I get beat up.

My first thought is "How long have I been here?". My second thought is that I'm in my room by myself which means I'm not at the park anymore, and that means that Bree isn't here.

I mentally slap myself as I successfully try to sit up. "She was right there and I pass out" I think to myself "Way to go Marcus" This time I do smack myself.

I then see a note laying on my nightstand. It reads.

_Dear Marcus,_

_ When you get this it means that _

_your not too dizzy to read. When you _

_feel up to it, come downstairs. We have _

_a surprise for you._

_Love, _

_Mom, Dad, &amp; Aunt Gina_

Since I'm not that dizzy I try to stand up. When I stand up I steady myself, and stay in one spot so that I don't fall on my face. When I finally steady myself I decide to go downstairs, but what I see isn't what I usually see when I come downstairs after this happens.

What I see is Mom, Dad, and Aunt Gina sitting in the living room. But what I don't usually see is Adam and Leo sitting in here along with them. I can't tell if they want to be in here or not.

When they notice I'm here Adam yells "Okay, he's here can we go now!"

I'm guessing not.

"PLEEEAAASE!" Leo yells as loud as he can. I cover my ears and stut my eyes tightly, because of my super hearing.

My mom shoots him a glare before saying "Okay, fine you are excused" They each have to bump into me as they run past me.

"So, you will never guess what I have for you!" My mom says, and I wince because of my bionic hearing. Even though I don't think she was yelling.

"Sorry Pumpkin, we figured your bionics would be glitching after that beating you took." she says

"Oh just great now on top of everything else I'm glitching. Could this day get any worse?" I tell them as I fall back on a chair.

"No but I know how it could get better" my dad says. He is smiling weirdly so I know somethings up.

"What's going on here?" I ask standing up

In response my mom holds out six tickets and backstage passes to Bree Henderson's concert. I quickly grab them and stare at them.

"How did you get these?!" I ask the most excited I've ever been.

"Bree gave them to me. She also gave me this" She held up a piece of paper with what looks like a phone number written on it.

"What's that?" I ask

"Before we left Bree and her friend Caitlyn said that the hoped you would feel better soon, and Bree told us that she would love it if you could go over to her house to hang out when you were feeling better, and she gave me her mom's phone number" she held up the piece of paper "so that I could tell her when you were able to come."

Correction this is the most excited I've ever been.

"Are you serious? Bree Henderson, the worlds biggest celebrity, wants to hang out with me?" I ask them surprised

"Are you really surprised? I mean your a Davis man, so of course she does." my dad says as he wraps his arm around me. I just continue smiling.

"How about you go do your homework, and I'll call Bree's mom and set things up for tomorrow. Hmm...that sound good?"

"That sounds...perfect" I tell her. Since my mom, my dad, and my aunt were all lined up in front of me I jumped forwards and gave them all a big hug. I'm just really glad that through everything I've been through I have them to help me out along the way. "I love you guys" I tells them right before we brake apart. "We love you too Brownie" my aunt says as she messes up my hair.

When I was little my nickname used to be Brownie since I have brown hair and brown eyes. Even though no one calls me that anymore she still does sometimes. "Hey" I say moving her hand away from my head. I don't really mind that she called me that, because I knew it was our special thing.

"Oh wow, little Brownie is going to a celebrity's house. How exciting." Adam says sarcastically as he enters the living room trying his best to shove a whole pizza in his mouth in one bite.

Leo follows closely behind trying to do the same thing, but with a hotdog. From the looks of it, they were having a race to see who could fit their food in their mouth in one bite first.

"Aww, is wittle Mawcus going to Bweezy's howsey wowsey fow a pwaydate?" Leo says in a baby voice as he pinches my cheeks. I slap his hand, and Leo just goes back his hotdog.

I stand there for a minute watching them to see who wins their little race. After about three minutes I decide that they're going to be there for a while, so I head upstairs to do my homework. I have to admit, even though my brothers tease me and hurt me all the time, they can be pretty entertaining sometimes.

When I get up to my room I lay the tickets and backstage passes on my dresser and look at them for a minute. I still can't believe that I'm not only going to Bree's concert, but she wants to hang out with me. This day could not get any better.

**Time Skip**

I finish all of my homework pretty fast, due to having super intelligence and super speed. My mom tells me that I'm supposed to go to Bree's house at 2:00 pm tomorrow after work. She also told me that Bree was staying at the white house, and she didn't tell me before so that Adam and Leo wouldn't want to come.

Since my parents own DC Davis On weekdays I work there after school, and on the weekends I work in the mornings. But I'm the only one that has to work at my parents shop, because they don't trust Adam or Leo to work there without breaking everything.

"Marcus sweetie, do you wanna come downstairs for dinner?"

"No thanks, I'm not really hungry" I tell her. I'm usually not hungry after Trent beats me up, but my family still likes to ask.

"Okay, if you want anything just come on down" she says

"Okay, but I think I'm just gonna go to bed now. I'm really tired." I'm usually really tired too.

"Okie dokie, goodnight sweetie" she says before blowing me a kiss and leaving the room.

I can't wait for tomorrow! It's going to be the best day ever, and not even Trent or my older brothers can ruin it.

I quickly get in my pjs and go to bed. As soon as my head touches the pillow I'm asleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. ;) BTW in case you didn't get it before, Trent beats Marcus up all the time, and the same things happen. So it's like a routine he goes through constantly.**

_***shivers* I'm cold**_

**Well if you didn't want to be cold you shouldn't have locked yourself in the freezer.**

**TTYL :)**


	8. Bree's Evening

**Hey looky what we have here. Looks to me like a 7th chapter.**

_**It looks to me like another boring chapter.**_

**Donald be quiet.**

_**And why should I?**_

_***holds up ray gun* Because I said so. Now go sit and be quiet.**_

_**Yes ma'am *runs over to nearest chair***_

**Good. *smiles evilly* Enjoy. **

**So just so you know this chapter is alot of Bree telling her mom about what happened at the game. Which means that she will be talking about that chapter alot.**

**Now Donald will you do the disclaimer for me?**

_**If I don't will I get hurt?**_

**You might**

_**Disclaimer - PrincessSparkleKitty does not own Lab Rats**_

_**(Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes)**_

**Now...**_**  
**_

**LRLover333-Donald and Chase both come in in chapter 11, and that's the only thing I will tell you about the future chapters. I'm not giving away that much, but I will say that.**

**So this chapter's kinds short, but the next chapter is longer. **

* * *

**Bree's POV**

When me and Caitlyn get to the house we just stand there looking at it. I never would have thought that I would be living here (even if it's only for two weeks).

My mom is in the front yard waiting for us. "So how was it?" she asks

"He was...amazing!" I answer starring off into space

"What?" she excitedly asks

"NOTHING!" I say, and she gets a strange look on her face

Then the first lady walks over to us. "Hey Charlotte, this must be Breeana. I've heard so many great things about you." The fist lady (who's name is Tasha) says shaking my hand

"Thank you, but it's Bree" I correct her

"I'm sorry she doesn't like it when people call her Breeana. She doesn't even let me or Jeremy call her that" my mom tells Tasha

"Oh it's fine, and you must be Caitlyn" Tasha says shaking Caitlyn's hand

"Yes I am. I'm Bree's maid" Caitlyn says

"She's also my best friend" I tell Tasha side hugging my bestie

"Okay well come on inside" Tasha says gesturing to the door

"And when we get in there you can talk about your new crushes, since the boys are all out on a camping trip" my mom says

When we get inside Tasha shows us to the living room It is huge. It's even bigger than my house, and I have a pretty big house. We all sit down and the maid gets us all some tea.

"So will you tell us about the game now?" my mom asks me

"Well there was this one boy who was clearly the best player, and probably a pretty popular guy. He was tall, strong, handsome, and so much more. His name was Adam Davis.

"I actually kinda liked him until I saw him beating up a boy after the game. The boy was lying on the ground while the entire team, plus Adam's brother Leo, were kicking him as hard as they could over and over again. And apparently one kid had a pocket knife, so they decided to cut his arm in a couple different spots."

My mom and Tasha both put their hands over their mouths and gasped at what I just told them, and I continue with the story.

"But what made it worse is that the boy was Adam's and Leo's little brother Marcus." I said

Once again My mom and Tasha put their hands up to their mouths and gasped.

"Like I was saying. His name was Marcus"

"Well...don't stop there! Keep going!" my mom says a little too excitedly

"Okay, okay" I say chuckling a little bit at how excited she seems

'Well" I start "He had dark brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He had a really cute smile, and he was closer to my age than Adam was...I sorta feel bad for him. His parents and aunt were there, and they said that is wasn't the first time that had happened to him."

I finish telling them the story, and we all head to dinner. **(AN: I didn't feel like repeating that chapter in Bree's story)**

After dinner my mom gets a call from Marcus's mom, and he will be coming over tomorrow after work at 2:00 pm. I am really excited. I bet he is as nice and sweet as he is cute.

It's just us girls here tonight so we decide to have a camp out in the family room (which is even bigger than the living room). Apparently my dad and the president used to be best friends, so him the president (who's name is Donald), and the presidents son (I don't know his name) decided to go camping.

We all hang out, talk, eat snacks, and tell stories. When we finally decide to go to bed I am really tired. I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

* * *

**So next it's almost time for Bree to actually meet Marcus.**

_**Can I get up now?**_

**No**

**Woah...where am I?**

**DOUGLAS!**

**AAAAHHHHHH!**

**What are you doing here?**

**I was reading your story and thought you could use some help writing my character, and could I maybe be in the story a little bit more?**

_**Hey at least your in the story**_

**Donald for the thousandth time you will be in the story**

_**Oh yea? When?**_

**Soon**

_**YAY! *starts jumping up and down and cheering***_

**What about me?**

**Same for you**

**YAY! *holds hands with Donald and they start jumping up and down and cheering***

**Will you two please at least act your own age? And Douglas will you please leave. I already have to deal with him *points to Donald***

_**Can he please stay just until we're both in the story? Then we'll both leave.**_

**Ugh! Seriously!?**

_***Makes pouty face***_

***Coppies Donald***

**Fine**

_**YAY!**_

**YAY!**

**Anyways, about my Halloween story. I did not get a chance to watch the movie tonight, because I was watching the new My Little Pony Equestria Girls movie with my sister (don't judge me), and I am getting to bed late. But I WILL watch it tomorrow, and - hopefully - I will be able to post the first chapter tomorrow evening, or sometime on Sunday. But it will be up before the weekend is over. Since I didn't get it up today I will tell you that the title of it is Fearless. I don't know if that gives too much away or not, but there it is.**

**See you guys next chapter. Hasta la pasta.**


	9. Marcus's Morning

**Sup peoples, I'm back**

_**me too**_

**Hey, I'm here also**

**Yes you guys are still here...unfortunately**

_**HEY!**_

**HEY!**

**Anyhoo...here you go chapter 8. Douglas, why don't you make yourself useful, and do the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer - PrincessSparkleKitty does not own Lab Rats. She only owns her OCs, and anything else you don't recognize.**

**(Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes)**

**BTW, I will be updating this story every Sunday.**

* * *

**Marcus's POV**

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

Ugh can't I just stay in be for five more minutes?

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

Apparently not

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

"Okay fine! I'm up! I'm up!" I say to my alarm clock as I turn it off and get out of bed. It's about 7:30 right now, and I have to be at work by 8:00. So I get up and try my best to fix my hair from standing straight up.

Once I'm done that I look over at my dresser and see the tickets and backstage passes for Bree's concert. I immediately start uncontrollably smiling.

Since it's Saturday, I follow my Saturday morning routine.

1\. Get up

2\. Shower

3\. Get dressed

4\. Eat breakfast

5\. Go to work.

This morning after I finished eating my cereal I did something that I haven't done in a long time. I decided to go up to my room and call my best friend Ethan. We've been best friends since kindergarden, and we used to be really close. But he moved to California a couple of years ago, and we haven't really talked to each other in like six monther or more.

(Marcus/**Ethan)**

**"Hello?"**

"Hey Ethan, it's Marcus"

**"Hey Marcus! What's up?"**

"Hey, sorry I haven't called in a while. I've been really busy with work, school, training, and just everything." He is the only one I've ever told my bionic secret to.

**"Yeah, Sorry I haven't called you in a while either. I've been really busy too, y' know with school, work, and just everything too. It's crazy!"**

"Cool. So you will never guess who I met last night at Adam's game"

**"WHO!?"**

"Bree Henderson"

**"You're kidding. Are you serious?"**

"I'm not kidding. She is here for her tour. She is staying at the white house, and she invited me over."

**"You are so lucky! So what happened?"**

After I told him about yesterday we started talking about just random stuff. ** (AN: Again I didn't feel like repeting that chapter)**

After about an hour my mom came in, and I realized that I was an hour late for work.

"Hey, sorry I gotta go. Time for work."

**"Okay, I'll call you tonight so that you can tell me about your day with Bree"**

"Okay, talk to you then"

**"Bye"**

"Bye"

I hung up my phone and started walking out with my mom.

"So I'm guessing you were on the phone with Ethan?" my mom asks me once we get to the shop.

"Yeah, about that. I'm so sorry I was late. It's just that we haven't talked in like six months and-"

"Sweetie it's fine. You've smiled more in the last two days than you have in the last two years, and that's definitely worth us doing your work for an hour" my mom says smiling and patting my shoulder.

"Thanks mom" I say

I work until about 1:30, and then I go get ready to go to Bree's house. Surprisingly Adam and Leo haven't teased me today. Actually they haven't really talked to me at all today, which I'm totally fine with, but still it makes me wonder what they're up to.

When it's finally 1:30 I go upstairs to get ready. I lay out a pair of jeans, a red hoodie, and a pair of black high tops ( the outfit he wore in Mission Space).

I take a quick shower, dry my hair, and get dressed in about 25 minutes, and it takes about 5 minutes to get there so I go downstairs.

"You ready?" my mom asks

"Yup" I reply

"Well then lets go" she says. She is wearing a dark blue skirt, a white shirt with a dark blue flower on it, and dark blue heels. She said that Bree's mom invited her over too, so that they could talk about...I really don't know. I don't think I was listening. Anyways she's going over to hang out with Bree's mom and the first lady.

We then walk out to the car and drive to Bree's house. Thw ride there was silent, but not an akward silent. When we pull up to a big white house I start to get super nervous.

"Sweetie are you okay?" my mom asks me putting her hand on my leg.

"Yea, I'm just kinda nervous. Do you think Bree will like me? I mean she's never even really talked to me, and like the whole time she was around me I was unconscious" I say

"Honey of course she will like you. She seemed really excited when I told her that you could come over today." she says

"She was?" I ask surprised and excited at the same time

"Yes, now come on. Let's not keep them waiting any longer." she says getting out of the car

I get out and look up at the building. "Woah" Is all I have to say

With my bionic hearing I hear someone inside screaming "He's here!" I smile and walk up to the door.

* * *

**So there you go, chapter 8. Marcus has arrived at the White House.**

_**HEY! When am I gonna be in the story!?**_

**YEAH! Me too!?**

**Like I said before. Soon**

_**And that means?**_

**It means that I havn't decided when you'll be in it yet**

_**BOO!**_

**BOO!**

_***They both start pouting like 5 year olds***_

**Go sit down or I'll take you both out of the story**

_***Runs off to who knows where***_

***Runs after him***

**Toodles**


	10. Bree's Morning

**So here is Bree's Morning**

**BTW, the reason you don't hear Donald or Douglas right now is because I froze them with Donald's freeze ray (I don't remember what it was called). I will unfreeze them when they are in the story.**

**Thank you to a reviewer that pointed out that in chapter 6 I accidentally made Bree's last name Davenport instead of Henderson. It has been changed, and I will try not to make any more mistakes like that. If anyone sees any thing else like that please tell me, and I will fix it.**

**So without further ado, I give you Bree's Morning.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Lab Rats. If I did Marcus wouldn't have died**

**(Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes)**

* * *

**Bree's POV**

When I woke up I remembered where I was. I am currently sleeping on a very comfortable floor with Cailtyn, my mom, and the first lady. It's about 9:00 so it's not too early, and it's not too late to get up.

I get up and realize that I'm the only one here.

"Hey Bree" Caitlyn says as she walks into the family room

"Hey, what's up?" I ask standing up

"I just came to tell you that breakfast is ready" she tells me

Once we're done breakfast me and Caitlyn were discussing what we wanted to do until I had to get ready for Marcus coming over.

"Well why don't we go shopping? We could get you a new outfit for when Marcus comes." Caitlyn suggests

"Okay! What are we waiting for? Let's go." I say to Caitlyn getting up out of my chair

"MOM WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!" I yell to my mom so that she knows where we are.

"OKAY, JUST BE HOME BY 1:30!" She yells back

* * *

We get home at about 1:25, and immediately go up to the room that I am temporarily using to get ready.

I bought a pair of teal jeans, a hot pink shirt with a teal and yellow flower, a jean vest, and a pair of sparkly black high tops.

For jewelry I bought a pair of diamond flower earrings, an sparkly owl necklace, and some different colored sparkly bracelets.

"You look amazing!" Caitlyn says as I'm looking at myself in the mirror in my new outfit.

"Hey, I'm not the only one" I tell her

Even though I told her I would buy her an outfit too, she said that she didn't want me to. So instead I bought her a diamond necklace that's shaped like a C.

"Thanks" she says. She then looks at her watch and her eyes get wide.

"It's 1:55, Marcus will be here any minute." She says smiling, and I smile back at her.

She wasn't smiling like she was excited for him to get here like I was. She was more smiling like when your best friend knows that you like a boy, and then that boy walks over to you two and she's trying not to tell him. SO insted she just keeps smiling like an idiot at you and the boy like she knows something.

I grab her arm and superspeed us downstairs. She is the only one I've ever told my bionic secret to.

Now all we have to do is wait. I don't have to wait long, because a car pulls up. It sits there for a minute, and it looks like they're talking. Just when I think they're never coming inside Marcus gets out of the car, and looks up at the building.

"He's here!" I squeal as I super speed up to the door

* * *

**So next up we get to see them together.**

***crickets chirping***

**Ahh, I love the silence**

**Sorry about the short chapter, but I might post another one tomorrow.**

**Later alligators**


	11. Meeting Each Other For Real

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Lab Rats**

**(Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes)**

* * *

**Marcus POV**

When we get up to the front porch my mom rings the doorbell.

"DING DONG"

"Hello there" Bree says as she opens the door.

"Hi Bree good to see you again" my mom says shaking Bree's hand

She then looks at me. "Hi Marcus. Do you feel any better today?" she asks casulley

"Yeah, thanks" I say acting like I didn't just hear her scream that I was here.

"Well come on in" she says gesturing inside.

When we get inside I realize how big it really is.

Just then a lady walks up to us. "Hi you must be Anna. Nice to meet you, I'm Bree's mom Charlotte." she says shaking my mom's hand

She then turns to me.

"And you must be Marcus. Are you feeling better today?" she asks me. Bree must've told them what happened at the game.

"Yeah, alot better. Thanks" I say shaking her hand. She then glances at my arm, because my sleeve is pulled up so you can see all of the marks on my arm.

"Wow, they got your arm pretty good huh?" she says rubbing her hand across my arm, and I wince a little bit

"Oh, sorry sweetie" she says

"It's fine" I say pulling my sleeve down a little bit

"So Anna would you like to join me and Tasha for some tea? Charlotte asks my mom. I think she is trying to get me and Bree alone together.

"Sure, I would love to" she says. They walk out of the room leaving me and Bree together.

**Bree's POV**

Mine and Marcus's moms just left leaving me and Marcus alone together. On the inside I'm screaming, but on the outside I play it cool.

"So, want to sit down?" I ask

"Sure" he says

We walk over to the sofa and sit on it.

He looks at me and says "You look really nice today"

"Thank you. So do you, and I love your phone case. Batman is my favorite super hero ever" I sound a lot more calm than I thought I would sound with a super cute boy sitting right next to me.

"Really? You like Batman?" he asks me sounding a little bit surprised

"Yea, he is my favorite superhero of all time" I say

"Mine too" he says smiling which makes me smile

"What's your favorite thing about him?" he asks

"I don't really know, but something about him just makes me like him" I say

"Cool. So is this your first time here in DC?

"No. I was born here, and I lived here until I was five, and then my dad became a director so we moved to Hollywood"

He nods his head "So you don't remember anything about this place?

"No, not really"

"Well then, how would you like a tour of the town?

"Really?"

"Yup, if you want to"

"Sure."

"Well then let's go" he says standing up and holding his hand out for me

I take it and say "Okay. I'm gonna go tell my mom, then we can go" I walk to where my mom is having tea to tell her what we're doing

**Marcus's POV**

"Well then let's go" I say standing up and holding out my hand for Bree

She takes it and says "Okay, I'm gonna go tell my mom then we can go" She then walks off to find her mom, and I stay here

I can't believe she said yes to that. It was starting to get awkward, but then she said that she liked Batman and it started getting less awkward. I run a hand through my hair, and realize that I just talked to a girl and she didn't want to kill me.

She walks back in "Okay, ready to go?"

"Yup" I say holding out my arm for her. She takes it and we leave for our tour.

* * *

**Still Marcus's POV**

While we were out it started to rain, so by the time we got back we were both soaked. We came running in laughing.

"That was the most fun I've had in a long time" Bree says

"Same here" I say

"We should do this again sometime"

"Yeah, we should" I say smiling, and she smiled back at me

"What happened to you two" my mom asks walking in

"What do you mean?" I ask her pretending to not notice that we're both soaking wet right now.

"You're soaked" she sayd playing with my soaking wet hoodie

"Oh, really? I didn't notice." I say sarcasticly

"C'mon let's get you two dried off shall we." Tasha says "Nicole?! Could you please come here for a second?" A lady with blonde hair pulled up into a high ponytail comes in the room. "Yes, you called?" she asks

"Yes I did. Could you please take these two and get them dried off

"Of coarse ma'am. Come along you two. We'd better get you two dried off or else you'll turn into raisins. she says, and we both chuckle

After about half an hour we're both almost completely dry. The maid leaves us alone and tells us that we need to be downstairs in five minutes. We walk into Bree's bedroom so that we can talk for a few minutes. we both flop on the bed, and exchange phone numbers.

"I had a lot of fun today" Bree tells me

"So did I" I say

"I meant what I said..about wanting to hang out again" she tells me

"Well..I'd like that." I say

"MARCUS IT'S TIME TO GO!" my mom yells

"COMING!" I yell back "bye Bree. I'll text you later." I say

she walks up to me and kisses me on the cheek "bye Marcus" she says smiling. I was a little surprised, but I smiled back and walked downstairs.

By now it had stopped raining, and as I was walking down the driveway I look up to Bree's window to see her sitting there. I smile and wave, and she does the same.

"I finally have a friend" I think to myself

* * *

**Well there you go**

_**HEY! Where are we in the chapter?**_

**YEAH!**

**Look guys, when I wrote this it was like 1:30 in the morning, and right now it's after midnight. I'm sorry that I didn't get to your parts, but I was about to fall asleep on my keyboard.**

**BTW, how did you get unfrozen?**

_**Me**_

**MARCUS!**

_**The one and only *smirks***_

**Why would you unfreeze them?**

_**Because they bet me twenty dollars that I couldn't learn how to use my new geo leaping ability in less than an hour. Which I did * smiles***_

**Your smile is so adorable**

_**What?**_

**Nothing! Anyways could you please freeze them again?**

_**Gladly *freezes Donald and Douglas* But we are not done talking about this**_

**Yes we are. And thank you for freezing them. Just for that you can stay and write the story with me**

_**Awesome!**_

**But for now it's time to go to bed, and you go and recharge**

_**K**_

**So to all of you readers I say...Goodnight...Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


	12. Surprise

**Okay I seriously almost forgot to update this story, and that's why I didn't update sooner. Sorry.**

**Here is chapter 11, and it's the chapter all of you have been waiting for. Marcus you can unfreeze Donald now**

_**What about Douglas?**_

**He's not in this chapter, and if you unfreeze him too he'll just start whining like a baby that he's not in it.**

_**True, and could you please make me a little bit cooler in this chapter.**_

**Sure, I have to have some of your real personality in here too.**

_**So you think I'm cool?**_

**Yea, why?**

_**No reason *smirks***_

**Okay, what are you thinking about?**

_**Nothin' *unfreezes Donald***_

_**Thank you**_

_**Can I do the disclaimer?**_

**Sure**

_****(please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes)****_

_**Disclaimer - PrincessSparkleKitty does not own Lab Rats, but she does like me**_

**DO NOT!**

_**Sure you don't, on with the story**_

**HEY!**

* * *

**Bree's POV**

Once I watch his car leave I bang my head against the wall. _"WHY IN THE WORLD DID I KISS HIM!" I think "I COULD'VE JUST SAID GOODBYE AND LEFT IT AT THAT, BUT NOOOO I HAD TO KISS HIM!"_ I stop banging my head against the wall because it's starting to hurt.

I flop on my bed and stare at the ceiling. _"He looked a little surprised at what I did"_ I frowned when I thought about that _"But then he smiled at me"_ I smiled when I thought about that.

I keep on thinking about our day, and about the kiss. It was just a harmless kiss on the cheek, so why am I freaking out over it?

I decide to stop thinking about it and decide to go to get changed. Then I go downstairs when I hear my dad and the president and his son get back.

I go downstairs to see my mom and dad hugging like they haven't seen each other in years.

I also see a shortish man with black-brown hair and brown eyes. He is kissing Tasha so my guess is that's the president.

And I see a cute teenage boy with spikey dark brown hair and brown eyes texting someone on his phone.

They all look up when they hear me coming down the stairs.

"Bree!" my mom excitedly yells "We've got a huge surprise for you!"

"Well what is it?"

Tasha practicly has to push her son over to me. "Bree, this is my son Chase" I wave hi to him, and he waves his hand back.

"Hi I'm Bree, it's nice to meet you" I say

"Chase, and it's nice to meet you too" he says

"And I'm President Donald Davenport, but you don't have to call me president"

"Nice to meet you Mr. Davenport" I say shaking his hand

"Anyways, I don't think we introduced Chase correctly" my mom says, and we both get confused looks on our faces

"Oh, you're right. Would you like to do the honnors?" Tasha asks pushing me and Chase closer

"Sure. Bree this is your new boyfriend Chase" she tells us

"WHAT!?" we both simutaniously yell

"Yes!" my mom squeals

"Isn't this exciting?" Tasha adds

"NO! It isn't exciting! Why in the world would you think that I would like the fact that your living my entire life!" I yell "You get to decide what wear, who I can hang out with, where I get to go, when I sing, and now you're choosing who I date too?" by the end of my speech I am out of breath and crying. I immediately run up to my room, and lock the door.

I flop on my bed face down into the pillows, and cry even more. I don't open the door for anyone - not even Caitlyn. "I can't believe they would do this" I say "They can't just choose who I fall in love with". I keep crying into my pillow and talking to myself - not loud enough for anyone to hear, but loud enough for me to hear.

I look over at my phone, and decide to go through my pictures. I see the pictures of me and Marcus that we too today at the park. It's hard to believe that such an amazing day turned out so crappy.

I keep looking at the pictures until I see one of just Marcus. I didn't even know I took that one. I must've taken it by mistake while we were laughing about who knows what, because it looks like Marcus is laughing about something.

As I'm looking at it I start to smile, there's just something about his smile that makes me smile too. I continue to stare at ir for a minute, then I decide to set it as Marcus's picture on my phone for when he calls me.

I go into my contacts and set the picture. I'm sitting there smiling at the picture when my door opens, and I see Chase standing there. He looks like he's been crying too. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings by saying that I didn't want to be his girlfriend.

"Hey" I say

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah, why?" he asks slightly confused

"Because you look like you've been crying"

"I was. My parents just don't understand that they can't choose who I fall in love with. I mean there's nothing wrong with you, but there's this one girl that I'm completely crazy about, and now I can't do anything about it"

He looks at my phone and sees the picture of Marcus. He Picks it up and looks at it.

"It looks like we both have the same problem" he says gesturing to Marcus's picture on my phone. I blush a little, but nod.

"What's his name?"

"Marcus. I met him at the football game yesterday, and we hung out all day today. So what's your girls name?"

"Sabrina. We've known each other for a couple of years now, and I was finally gonna ask her out on a date. And now I can't"

"Hey, It's not like we have to date whoever our parents tell us to date"

"Well according to Twitter, Instagram, Facebook, and a lot more we are officially a couple" he holds up his phone and shows me my relationship status

~Bree Henderson~

In a relationship with Chase Davenport

"WHAT! Why in the world would my parents do this?"

"Because you don't know what's best for you" my dad says entering the room with my mom following

"Chase, honey your parents want to see you" me mom says, and Chase leaves the room

"WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU DO THIS!?" I scream at my parents. It will probably get me in trouble, but at this point I don't care.

"Because we know what's best for you, and what's best for you is to date the presidents son." my dad says like it's the most obvious thing in the world

"NO! You don't! You don't know what's best for me! You don't know anything about me!"

"BREE! Do not raise your voice at your father!"

"Well you stop planning out my life! It's my life! Shouldn't I be able to choose what I do with it?!" I scream back at them

"That is it! You are grounded for the rest of the weekend!" my mom and dad both simultaneously yell. "And we are taking away your bionics, and we are locking you in your room for the rest of the night!" my dad shouts at me backing me into a corner.

He points a remote at me, and I can feel my bionics shutting down. My parents both storm out of the room locking me inside. I run up to the door banging on it and shouting "LET ME OUT! PLEASE!" crying the entire time.

I keep banging on the door thinking to myself _"my parents are mad at me, Caitlyn won't be allowed to come up, I heard Tasha and Donald aren't gonna help, and I heard them yelling at Chase too and locking him in his room so he can't come"_ I stop banging on the door, and slide down and curl up into a ball. "I'm all alone" I say to myself

Just then I see my phone peeking out from under my bed where I hid it when my parents came in. I jump up and grab it remembering that I have one other person who I can talk to.

I quickly dial Marcus's number, and it starts to ring.

Bree/**Marcus**

**"Hello? Owch! Will you please quit it?"**

"Hi, are you okay?" I ask still crying a little bit

**"Yeah, it's just Adam and Leo. Are you crying?"**

"I was...my parents grounded me for the weekend, and locked me in my room"

**"Why would they do that?"**

"Because I didn't want to be Chase Davenport's girlfriend"

**"Huh! You didn't want to what? Quit it."**

"After you left..my dad, the president, and his son got back from their camping trip. And when they got back they told me that the president's son, Chase, was my new boyfriend"

**"Why would they do that? You should be able to choose whoever you want. Will you please just go away?"**

"That's what I told them, and are you sure you're okay?"

**"Yeah, I'm fine. How does Chase feel about this whole thing?"**

"He doesn't like it either. There's another girl he's crushing on"

**"So, why don't you do something about it? Would you please just leave me alone?"**

"Because our parents hacked into our everything, and put that we're madly in love with each other, and are you completely sure that you're okay?"

**"Yes I'm sure. And you could just say that it was your parents and not you"**

"Do you know how much trouble I would be in it if I did that?"

There's a pause where no one talks until **"Maybe if you just go along with it for a little while your parents will see that your not right for each other, and they'll let you two stage a break up"**

"That's actually a pretty good idea. Thanks Marcus"

**"No problem"**

I then hear what sounds like a speaker in the backround.

"Marcus where are you?

**"At the hospital."**

"Did Adam and Leo hurt you?"

**"No, I'm fine. My brothers and I are here with my aunt, because she doesn't trust Adam and Leo to be home alone with me."**

"What happened?"

**"Let's just say that since we were the only ones in the house my brothers decided to kidnap me and hold me hostage in Adam's bedroom."**

"They what?! Are you okay?"

**"Yeah, I'm fine"**

_**"Marcus sweetie are you okay? How's your arm? Adam cut you pretty good earlier."**_

**"Aunt Gina, I'm fine."**

_**"Okay, just holler if you need anything"**_

"Who was that? And what did your brothers do this time?"

**"My aunt, and it doesn't matter what they did"**

"Marcus, of course it matters. Please tell me" I beg

I hear him sigh **"Fine. While I was tied to a chair in Adam's room he decided to get out his pocket knife, and cut my arm with it when I wouldn't do what they wanted."**

I don't say anything for a minute.

"I can't believe your own brothers would do that to you"

**"You have met them right?"**

"Well...are you sure you're okay?"

**"I promise you. I'm fine. I'm used to it. They kidnapp whenever we're home alone"**

"Okay I'm going to have a talk with them"

He laughed** "Now you sound like my mom"**

We both laugh, and start talking about random the next half an hour we just talk about random stuff. We would say things at the same time, and finish each others sentences. He eventully had to leave, because his brothers wouldn't leave him alone.

I am so glad I met him.

As I'm going to sleep the superhero thought that was bothering me before we came here was back. _"Well Marcus sure did help me today"_ I think to myself _"Could he be my superhero?"_

* * *

**There you go, and BTW I originally had Chase's crush be Danielle, but now that in the show he kinda has a girlfriend, I decided to use her instead. So anyways, how was it?**

_**AMAZING!**_

_**And just why was it amazing?**_

_**Because I was in it * does happy dance***_

_***whispers in my ear* do you even think he notices that Douglas is still frozen?**_

***whispers back* I don't think so**

_***whispers* Wanna make out?**_

***whispers* NO!**

_***whispers* Well then can I freeze him again? He is not a very good dancer**_

**please**

_***freezes Donald in a very strange dancing pose***_

***covert Donald with a blanket* There we go. **

**Adios**


	13. Kidnapped

**Sup**

_**We're back. **_

**Marcus can you do the disclaimer?**

_**Disclaimer-PrincessSparkleKitty does not own Lab Rats. Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes.**_

**Thank you.**

_**Why is this chapter called Kidnapped?**_

**No reason *looks at Marcus with and evil grin***

_**Should I be worried?**_

**Maybe.**

_**Wait-**_

* * *

**Marcus's POV**

When we get home my parents had to go to a press conference until 10:00, and my aunt is working at the hospital until 8:00. So it's just me, Adam, and Leo...Uh oh.

I go up to my room to get changed. I hang out up there for a while thinking about my day. Bree and I got along really well together.

Then I think about when she kissed me, and a million thought run through my head.

_"Why did she do it?"_

_"Does she like me?"_

_"Do I like her?"_

Those are a few of the thoughts that wouldn't go away.

* * *

I decide to go downstairs, but little did I know that my brothers were waiting for me.

I walk out of my room only for a hand to grab me and pull me into Adam's bedroom.

"HEY! Let me go! Let me-hmp!" I yell as someone puts their hand over my mouth, and I am pulled into Adams room.

He threw me to Leo who pinned my arms behind my back.

"Owww"

This is normal for me. They do it whenever it's just the three of us in the house, and everyone else is gone. I'm pretty sure that they even have a secret list of what to do to me hidden in their rooms somewhere.

_Adam and Leo kidnap me._

_Then they pull me into one of their rooms._

_They beat the crap out of me._

_And then lock me in their closet until someone gets home and finds me._

"So, how was your day?" Adam asked as if he didn't just kidnap me

"Huh?" Leo was now squeezing my arms, and they felt as if they were about to fall off.

"Y' know. Your day with the one and only Bree Henderson?"

"It was fine. Oww! Leo could you loosen your grip at least a little bit?"

"Hmm, let me think. Nope" he says, and squeezes even harder.

They then tie me to a chair, and disable my bionics.

"Well if you're not gonna tell us than I guess we will just have to tell dad that you broke his bowling trophy." Adam threatens

"But I didn't!" Adam then slits my arm with his pocket knife.

"Oww!"

"Well he won't know that"

I'm hesitant at first but then he holds up the knife again, and I break.

"Fine"

I spend the next thirty minutes telling them all about my day with Bree - leaving out the kiss of course.

"Oh... very interesting" Leo says sarcasticly

"Boys, I'm home!" I hear my aunt yell.

"She's not supposed to be home until 8:00!" Leo whisper yells

Adam puts a piece of tape on my mouth, and shoves me in the closet still tied to the chair.

* * *

It has been about ten minutes, and nobody has come looking for me.

I can hear my aunt asking where I am with my bionic hearing **(AN: Even with his bionics disabled his super sences still work)**, but I also heard my brothers tell her that I was still out with Bree. I'm not sure if she believes them or not, but she hasn't found me yet so I'm gonna go with she did.

"MARCUS!" I hear her yell

I guess she didn't.

I try to yell but It's kinda hard to when your mouth is taped shut.

Just then the closet door opens to reveal my aunt and my brothers.

"Marcus!" she yells when she sees me. She immediately rips the tape off my mouth, unties me, and pulls me in for a hug which I gratefully return. I wince a little when she touches my arm.

She pulls me over to the bed and sits me down on it. "Marcus are you okay? What hurts?"

"My arm" I roll up my sleeve and she sees what my brothers did

"Who" she says with a stern voice

I see Adam and Leo looking at me as if saying "If you tell her we'll do a lot worse than just that"

I start to look scared which makes my aunt grab me and pull me into another hug trying to be careful of my arm.

I whisper in her ear so that they don't hear me "It was both of them, but please don't tell them I told you"

She pulls away "Sweetie it'll be fine" She kisses my forehead, and gets up to face my brothers.

"This is exactly why I came home early. I KNEW that you two would be bullying your little brother"

"But we didn't do anything" Leo quickly says

"Uh huh. Then what happened to Marcus's arm?"

"Uhhh...the dog bit him" Adam tells her

"We don't have a dog" she snaps back

"It was a stray we found at the park" Leo tells her

"No it wasn't! We all know it was you two!" I shout, but as soon as I do I regret it as Adam shoots his heat vision at me. I try to put up my forcefeild, but it it doesn't work because they disabled my bionics.

"OWW" I cry as I the lasers hit me making me fall of the bed.

"MARCUS!" I hear someone shout, and we all look over to see my Grandma Rose standing at the door. She runs over to me and checks me to make sure I'm okay. I really hope she didn't see Adam using his heat vision. That would be B-A-D bad.

"Grandma Rose. What are you doing here?" Leo akwardly asks

"Well, I came to see how my grandbabies were doing, and it's a good thing I came when I did." Once she sees I'm fine she stands up to glare at my aunt.

"Gina Stormier Parker"

"Rose Allinda Dooley"

My grandma has hated my dad and my aunt since my parents got married. She keeps saying that my mom could've done better, but since my dad is the one who created bionics if she had chosen someone else I wouldn't be bionic...actually I wouldn't be here at all.

"Why in the world would you let Adam shoot his baby brother with a laser gun?"

It's then that I see Adam holding the chip disruptor. She must've thought that it's a laser, and that's what Adam used to shoot me with, and not his eyeballs.

"Do you not care about Marcus at all-"

"Okay that is enough!" my aunt yells. She gets upset when my grandma insults her, but she has never yelled back before. I just sit here and keep watching to see how this plays out.

"I have taken a lot of your insults without doing anything, but DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM!" she points to me when she says that last part.

My grandma just stares at her completely shocked.

"Who do you think helps him everyday when he's bullied?! Who do you think drives him to his martial arts classes every week?! Who do you think started only going to her job on the weekends so that she could become the school nurse and take care of him?! Huh...Well answer!"

Rose stands there for a minute thinking until "Marcus?"

"Y-Y-Yeah" I say a little scared of what will happen next.

"Does she really do all that stuff for you?"

"Yes, and alot more." I say walking up to my aunt as she puts her arm over my shouder.

"Fine. I'm s-s...I'm sorry"

"Thank you" my aunt says, and I smile at everyone finally getting along.

"Well I just came home to make sure Marcus was okay, and since he is I guess I should be getting back to the hospital."

"So you're just planning to leave them here alone again?" my aunt says tilting her head and putting her hands on her hips

"No I'm leaving them here with you"

"What do you mean leaving them here with me? I'm going to a knitting class until 9:00"

"Well I guess I could take them to the hospital with me" Me aunt says looking at the three of us

* * *

When we get there Adam and Leo go straight to the cafeteria, and I stay with my aunt.

She brings me here a lot. Most of the people here know me, and sometimes they even gave me a job here that I do every other weekend. I help out in the nursery. I get the babies calmed down, feed them, change them, and over all just keep them happy.

This isn't my weekend, but even so here comes Ellen.

"Marcus!" she yells walking up to me. Ellen Sanders is a surgeon here, and she's really good. She even operated on the president once, and that was...let's just say that he didn't die, but some people wanted him to...Anyways she is like family to me.

"Marcus, I didn't expect to see you here today" she says giving me a hug

"Well he wouldn't have to be here if his brothers weren't so mean to him all the time" my aunt says putting on her doctors coat "Just take a look at his arm"

"Oh my gosh! Why in the world would they do this to you?!" she says examining my arm. My aunt got it to stop bleeding, and since I'm bionic it healed already but there was still a scar that my aunt said probably would never go away. Great. Just great.

"Don't ask" I say shaking my head and pulling away my arm "besides I'm completely fine now"

"Okay, if you're sure"

"Positive"

"Well since you're here how about you help out with the new baby. She was just born a few minutes ago"

"Okay" I say, and with that we walk away

Ellen and I get to the right floor when she gets paged.

"Sorry sweetie, but I gotta go. It's room 2J, so you can go on in"

"I go to the nursery on this floor, and get my doctors coat - I even have my own name tag - and get to room 2J.

I knock on the door

"Come in" I hear, and open the door

"Hello there. I'm Marcus" I say and the father walks up to me

"Hello there Marcus. Matthew Dunn, and this is my wife Savannah, and our new baby Nicole" he says shaking my hand

"Aren't you a little young to be a doctor?" Matthew asks

"I'm not a doctor I work in the nursery. And I'm kinda a voulenteer. My aunt works here so I'm here all the time anyway. So if there's anything you need I'll be right down the hall." I explain, and they nod their heads

"Well I should be picking up Skylar and Kami from dance" Matthew says to his wife, and then turns to me "Those are our twins, and let me tell ya...they are quite the handful" Matthew says before walking out the door.

"Okay well if there's nothing you need I guess I should be-"

"Actually there is something you could do" Savanna says getting off of the bed "Since you work in the nursery could you take Nicole so that I can take a shower?" she asks

"Of course" I say as she places the newborn in my arms

"She is so adorable" I say staring at her

"Thank you" Savannah says also staring at her

She begins to walk away but stops "Oh and Marcus"

"Yes?"

"Matthew's brother Adam and his wife Christian should be coming. I don't know what time. They just said they'd be here. So if they come while I'm in the shower you can let them see Nicole"

"Got it"

After about five minutes the Adam and Christian come to see Nicole, and the doctors come to get her to give her an  
x-ray. So it's just me right now.

I decide to head to an empty room, and play on my phone for a little bit. Just then Adam and Leo decide to disrupt the peace and quiet.

"Hey there little bro what's up?" Adam says eating a big bowl of nachos.

"Nothing" I say before unpausing my race, and continuing to try and beat my high score.

Adam and Leo will not quit pinching me. It doesn't hurt, but it sure is annoying. I try my best to just ignore them.

Just as I'm about to cross the finish line I get a phone call. I look and see that it's Bree.

"Guys be quiet Bree's calling" I say, and surprising ly they acctually listen

Marcus/**Bree**

"Hello? Ouch! Will you please quit it?" I say when Adam uses his super strength while pinching me

**"Are you okay?" **she asks, and it sounds like either she is crying, or she has been crying

"Yeah, it's just Adam and Leo. Are you crying?"

**"I was...my parents grounded me for the weekend, and locked me in my room"** she says, and even over the phone I can tell she's trying not to break down crying

"Why would they do that?"

**"Because I didn't want to be Chase Davenport's girlfriend"** she says and I can't believe what I'm hearing

"Huh! You didn't want to what? Quit it!" I say pusing Leo's head off of my neck. He was trying to listen in on my phone call.

**"After you left...my dad, the president, and his son got back from their camping trip. And when they got back they told me that the president's son, Chase, was my new boyfriend"**

"Why would they do that? You should be able to choose whoever you want" I say, and Leo whispers in my ear "Whoever meaning you?"

**"That's what I told them, and are you sure you're okay?" **she asks

"Yeah, I'm fine. How does Chase feel about this whole thing?"

**"He doesn't like it either. There's another girl he's crushing on"**

"So, why don't you do something about it? Would you please leave me alone?"

**"Because our parents hacked into our everything, and put that we're madly in love with each other, and are you completely sure that you're okay?"**

"Yes I'm sure. And you could just say that it was your parents and not you"

**"Do you know how much trouble I would be in if I did that?"**

I think for a minute, and say "Maybe if you just go along with it for a little while your parents will see that your not right for each other, and they'll let you two stage a break up"

**"That's actually a pretty good idea. Thanks Marcus" she says, and I smile**

"No problem"

"Doctor Sanders to opperating room 4 please" a speaker says

**"Marcus where are you?" Bree asks**

"At the hospital"

**"Did Adam and Leo hurt you?"**

"No, I'm fine. My brothers and I are here with my aunt, because she doesn't trust Adam and Leo to be home alone with me"

**"What happened?"**

"Let's just say that since we were the only ones in the house my brothers decided to kidnap me and hold me hostage in Adam's bedroom."

**"They what?! Are you okay?"**

"Yeah I'm fine"

Just then my aunt walks in "Marcus sweetie are you okay? How's your arm? Adam cut you pretty good earlier" she says

"Aunt Gina, I'm fine" I reassure her

"Okay, just hollar if you need anything" she says walking out the door

**"Who was that? And what did your brothers do this time?"**

My aunt, and it doesn't matter what they did"

**"Marcus, of course it matters. Please tell me" **I hear her beg

I sigh and decide to tell her "Fine. Wile I was tied to a chair in Adam's room he decided to get out his pocket knife, and cut my arm with it when I wouldn't do what they wanted" I tell her

It's quiet for a minute.

**"I can't believe your own brothers would do that to you"**

"You have met them right?" I ask her

**"Well...are you sure you're okay?"**

"I promise you. I'm fine. I'm used to it. They kidnap me whenever we're home alone"

**"Okay, I'm going to have a talk with them" **she says, and I can't help but laugh a little

"Now you sound like my mom"

We both bust our laughing, and for the next thirty minutes we just talk about random things. We would even finish each other's sentences. I finally had to leave when Adam actually knocked me off of the bed I was sitting on.

* * *

When we get home I am completely wiped out from today. I go straight up to my room to get ready for bed.

As I'm laying in my bed I start to think.

_"Bree was asking if I was okay a lot. She's the first person (who's not my parents, aunt, or grandmother) who actually cares about me"_

I'm so glad I met her.

"I try to go to sleep, but the whole talking-at-the-same-time thought pops back into my head. I realized that's exactly what Bree and I were doing earlier today. I guess what I really needed was a good friend. _"Could it be Bree?"_

* * *

**So there you go. There were two references from other tv shows. One of them is really easy, but the other is a little harder. Let's see if anyone finds them :)**

_***crickets chirping***_

**UGH! Where's Marcus?**

**Marcus?!**

**Huh, I guess he's not here**

**At least I'll have some peace and quiet to write the next chapter**

**See ya later :)**


	14. Sorry Just An AN

**Sorry that I didn't get to update yesterday, but I've been really busy, and I did not get the chapter finished. I know that's not a very good excuse, but that's all I got. **

**I promise that I will update either today or tomorrow, but it will probably be tomorrow since I have dance today. But I probably wont update this for a while after that. I want to get some more chapters written before I start updating again.**

**So sorry again for anyone who reads this story, but I will tell you the next chapter's title. **

**"The Date" **

**It is Brase, because a lot of you have been wanting Brase. But when you read this, and demand Brase in it please remember that is is a MAREE story. There will be some Brase, but it's mostly going to be Maree. If you don't like that then don't read it, but that's what it is. I'm not just gonna change the story, because some people want Brase. So I'm sorry, but this is a Maree story.**

**Sorry, but that needed to be said. **

**So, see you guys either later today or tomorrow :)**


	15. The Date

**I'm back with the next chapter :)**

**So this is a Brase chapter, so a lot of you will be happy, but it also will be kinda Maree-ish...I guess. So anyways**

_**Sup peoples, I'm back!**_

**Marcus, where were you?**

_**Why?**_

**Because I need to make sure you weren't getting yourself into trouble. Now answer the reviews.**

_**I was recharging, and fine.**_

_**HawwaiianChick12: Here's your update. Adam and Leo will be punished, but not that badly. They won't gert away with what they've been doing, and Bree will make sure of it. She can be visious when she wants to be.**_

_**AllAmericanSlurp: PSK never said that they didn't. She just didn't put it in the story. And what in Lab Rats **_**is**_** realistic?**_

**Thank you, and why were you recharging for so long?**

_**Why do you need to know?**_

**Because I think your lying**

_**I don't think that's why. I think you like me**_

**No I don't**

_**Uh huh, I think you like me more than chickens like me**_

**Marcus you are not making any sense at all**

_**OH NO! I'm turning into...Adam. AAAAAHHHHH CHICKENS! *runs away screaming***_

**Okay well while you read****I'll be off saving an android from some chickens...wait where did those chickens come from. Eh, whatever gotta go. **

**Chicken will you do the disclaimer for me? Thanks.**

**Cluck cluck cluck cluck cluck**

**translation:**

**Disclaimer: PrincessSparkleKitty does not own Lab Rats or Starstruck**

**Now if you'll excuse me I have a android to freak out**

**CLUCK!**

* * *

**Bree's POV**

I was putting in my new earrings when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I say, and the door opens to reveal Chase "Ugh! What do you want?"

"Hey, I just came to see if your were ready" he says

"Yes, let's just get this over with. You remember the plan right?"

"Yeah. We just go along with our parents plan, and act like we like each other, then they'll see that we're not meant for each other"

"Yup, now let's go" I say, and we go on our "date"

* * *

**Chase's POV**

I'm taking Bree to the new horror movie in the park. There will be lots of people there, ans we're hoping not to draw too much attention to ourselves.

We get to the park to see that it's really crowded. Which is good, because neither of us want to end up on the cover of a magazine saying that we're a couple. BECAUSE WE ARE NOT!

We find a nice spot in the back where we can still see, but we're not where everyone can see us together.

**Bree's POV**

We got a really good spot at the park, and we're currently watching Starstruck. It's a really cool idea that a popstar meets a normal girl, and they fall in love. I wish that could happen to me...Wait. It did happen to me. Only for me, I'm Christopher Wild, and Marcus is Jessica Olsen. Weird, but cool.

I just wish I could see him again, but my parents said that they would cancel my show if they found out we were together. They just don't understand.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

When we get home we both go straight to our rooms. I flop down on the bed, and stare up at the ceiling.

Bree is really fun to be around, but I still have feelings for Sabrina. "UGH!" I sit up on my bed, and put my head in my hands.

"What's wrong with me? I ask myself

"Nothing is wrong with you" a voice says. I look up to see Bree standing in the doorway. "You ready?" she asks

"Ready as I'll ever be" I answer "So what's the fight gonna be about?" I ask

"Well I called Marcus, and he gave me some ideas. What if we fight about..."

"About what?"

"Everything" she says "Think about it. We'll fight about every single thing at dinner, and our parents will see that we're just not compatible. They'll let us break up, and you can go ask out Sabrina, and I'll be free to hang out with Marcus again!"

"Do you like him?" I ask

"What?" she scoffs "No. I just like having him around as a friend" she says

"Mmmhmm" I say, and we walk downstairs to dinner

* * *

**Sorry it's kinda short, but the good news is that I got inspired for this story again! So I'll be writing more for this story, and I'll be able to update again. I don't know when, but it will be soon. I promise.**

_**Just like you promised to get rid of this chicken *holds up arm with chicken attached to it***_

**I don't know how that chicken is even still holding on to your sleeve**

_**I don't know, but I want it off**_

**Why? Are you scared of chickens?**

_**What? No *scoffs***_

**Sure you're not. Anyway please review, and tell me if you have any ideas. I'll try to use as many as I can.**

**So bye bye for now :)**


	16. Fake Smiles

**Sorry it took so long to update, but here it, finally, is!**

**HawaiianChick12: He may *starts smiling like I know something you don't***

**labrats123: Thanks! Here's your update **

**Disclaimer-I do not own Lab Rats or Domino's Pizza, but I wish I did :)**

* * *

**Marcus's POV**

Bree hasn't called or texted me all weekend.

She went on her 'date' with Chase on Friday, and it's Sunday. I haven't heard from her since she called me right after her 'date'.

I was practicing piano on my keyboard to keep my mind off things when I heard my bedroom door open.

"Hey, Brownie" I smile, and turn around to face my aunt

"Hey, Aunt Gina" I say smiling

"What's wrong? she asks

"What do you mean?" I ask her, and she sits down next to me on the small bench

"I can tell the difference between a real smile and a fake smile"

"And?"

"And...Your smile is fake. So again I ask, what's wrong, honey?"

"Bree" I say

"I thought you two were friends" she says

"I don't know. Her parents don't want her to hang out with me anymore, because they don't think I'm good enough to be her friend, and...I think she's starting to think that too"

"Well they are wrong" My aunt says "Because you are the sweetest, funniest, nicest, most adorable teenage boy I have every met"

I smile "Thanks Aunt Gina" I say, and she hugs me

"Well, we'd better get going" she says

"Where?"

"Domino's" she says "I know it's your favorite, and I could tell you needed some cheering up. So that's what we're having for dinner" I smile "But we'd better get going so that our food doesn't get cold by the time we get it back here"

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute" I say. She smiles, and leaves the room.

I decide to call Bree one more time.

_"Hey, you've got Bree. Sorry I can't get to the phone right now. Leave a message, and I'll call you back as soon as I can. BEEP"_

I sigh "Hey, Bree. It's Marcus...Just call me back whenever...Bye" I hang up, and go downstairs to meet up with my aunt.

* * *

**I am so s****o soooo sorry it's so short, but the good news is that I'm getting ideas for this story again. So my writers block is finally starting to go away! :)**

**I'll try to update this again next week, and go back to updating every Sunday.**

**Toodles**


	17. Good To See You Again

**I finally updated this story again! *crowd starts cheering***

**Sorry it took so long, but I found that I already had this chapter written, but just never posted it...So I posted it.**

_**So you forgot all about it?**_

**Yeah I did. And where were you? You didn't even show up for the last chapter.**

_**I was busy**_

**With what?**

_**You'll see *grins evilly while rubbing hands together***_

**Yeah, why don't you just go make a sandwich or something.**

_**No**_

**Or I could bring the chickens out again-**

_**NO! *runs away screaming something about chickens being evil***_

**Well, there goes Marcus...Anyways onto the replies.**

**HawaiianChick12: Billy Unger is really cute! But I'd have to say that he ties with Mateus.**

_**So you think I'm cute?**_

**Shut up, Marcus.**

**Mynameispretty: Thanks! Here's the update. Sorry it took so long.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Lab Rats or (sadly) Domino's Pizza. Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

* * *

**Bree's POV**

I can't believe how good Chase and I are getting along. I'll admit that at first I just wanted to punch him in the face, and then go hang out with Marcus, but I think I might be actually starting to like him. And I mean, _like_ like him.

We walk into Domino's, and take a seat at a table near the front.

"So, what do you want to do later?" Chase asks me

"I don't know. How about we just walk around the city?" I say, and he smiles.

* * *

We sit there eating, talking, laughing, and smiling for the next hour.

Chase's smile...Oh, it is just so amazing, and- Snap out of it Bree! Oh, I give up. He is just too cute to ignore.

"What?" he asks, and I realize that I was staring at him

"Uh...Oh look!" I say pointing to the door "Marcus is here" I say. I quietly get out of my chair, and sneak over to him.

**Marcus's POV**

I feel someone wrap their arms around my neck from behind me, and rest their chin on my shoulder "Hey"

"Bree, you scared me" I say turning to face her. She laughs, and lets go of me.

"So, what's up? I haven't seen you since Friday." she says

"Not much. Working in my parents shop, avoiding my brothers, the usual" I say, and she giggles. Her laugh is so cute, but...I think she might actually like Chase.

Chase walks over "Hey, I'm Chase" he says putting his hand out

I grab it "Marcus"

"Ah, yes, Marcus. The shopkeeper's son" Chase says

"That's me" I say

"Isn't your dad Douglas Kent Davis? The owner of DC Davis?" Chase asks

"Yup" my aunt says walking over to us holding out pizzas "That's our little shop"

"And who are you?' Chase asks

"Gina Parker. Aunt to this little trouble maker" she says messing up my hair

"Hey" I say laughing "I'm not so little anymore" I say

"Well, little or not-so-little, we need to get going" she says

"Okay" I turn to Bree "Talk to you later?"

"Definitely" she says smiling

I smile back, and we leave back to our house.

**Bree's POV**

"So, that was Marcus" Chase says

"Yeah" I say "He's really cool once you get to know him" I say

"Well, maybe I will get to know him one day. But right now I want to get to know you" he says tapping my nose with his finger when he says "you"

I giggle, and we leave the restaurant.

* * *

**So there's the chapter! I'm not sure when the next update will be, though. I'm getting stuck on what to do next with this story.**

_**Well that means I don't have to come back for a while.**_

**Yes you do, because you're gonna be helping me with the next chapter.**

_**In that case...Let's get to work on that chapter, because I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be.**_

**Is it because of the chickens?**

_**They are evil little creatures!**_

**Sure they are.**

**Toodles**


End file.
